garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppet
Puppet is the tenth episode of Garo Synopsis A killer clown puppeteer is causing people to murder each other by making them reveal what is in their hearts and have them turn on one another in a fit of madness. Kaoru remembers a picture book from her childhood that her father wrote and that it may have a connection to Kouga. Plot Summary A pair of lovers are walking through an amusement park and then stop to talk about their relationship. Suddenly, a strange clown puppeteer interrupts their kiss and uses his glowing nose to hypnotize them into revealing their true nature. The woman at first says she wants to marry the man, but the man says he only wants sex from her and then will dump her. She then says she only wants the man's inheritance from his father and will marry the man's father if it means getting the money. The two then fight and bystanders try to break it up, but the clown uses his power on them to reveal their darker nature as well, such as two couples who have secretly been cheating with one another. The fight breaks out into a full blown riot and soon all the people involved are dead from beating and strangling each other to death. The clown then turns the dead bodies into rubber balls and devours them whole. Back at the Saezima Estate, Kaoru has a dream about a memory from her childhood involving the picture book her father made about a golden knight, which quickly becomes a nightmare about her favorite teddy bear turning into a monster and trying to eat her. Kaoru screams and awakens from her bed, only to see Kouga standing next to her. Kouga at first thinks a Horror broke into his house based on her screaming, but Kaoru is more annoyed about the fact he was watching her sleep. As he leaves, she asks him about the picture book and if he knows anything about why her father wrote it. He insensitively says that she should ask her father if she is so curious. She says that he is dead and she want to hear the truth from him. Kouga and Zaruba say nothing and Kaoru runs off upset. Zaruba then says that Taiga must have saved her father, thus their meeting with Kaoru was an ironic twist of fate. Kouga then remembers Zero's warning about people who are stained in the blood of Horrors and how they will die in 100 days. Kaoru does some research with Asami and finds an old magazine advertisement for her father's book The Black Flame and the Golden Wind. She then goes to the publisher who says that the book was never published despite being advertised because Yuji Mitsuki could not figure out a way to finish the last page. She then gives her a present before leaving, Kaoru's old teddy bear. The Eastern Watchdogs get a surprise visit from Rei, who says that he has come to pay his respects and do Kouga's job because he isn't reliable. The Watchdogs remind him that he is out of his jurisdiction and that they have informed the Western District of his fight with Kouga. As punishment for the day, he will have to do his duties and some of Kouga's. If Rei breaks the rules again and crosses blades with Kouga, the Watchdogs will terminate him. They then sense the presence of the clown puppeteer and reveal that it is the Horror Asmodai. The Western District, at the consult of the East, has ordered Rei to work with Kouga to eliminate Asmodai. Kaoru talks with her therapist about the picture book saying she is determined to find it to understand her father better. Karune says that the book is possibly based on a personal experience her father had and that he wanted to share it with the world. Kaoru then realizes she is going to be late to a job interview and leaves. Asmodai prepares himself for his next meal and targets an office building, all the workers revealing how much they hate each other. Kouga bursts in and tries to stop the Horror, but the fight prevents him from reaching Asmodai. The office workers then try to attack him but Kouga uses Zaruba to send a wave of energy that knocks them out and breaks Asmodai's spell over them. Kaoru got a job at the amusement park as one of the mascots and is being beaten and bullied by little kids. She dislikes her job and wants to quit, but cannot find the courage to say so to her boss. Asmodai is in the park and begins searching for humans to feed on. Kaoru's boss appears and wants her to wear a sexy bunny outfit, but Kaoru is reluctant to do so. Rei appears and says she would look good in it, Kaoru's boss tries to make him leave but he refuses. Asmodai appears and places Kaoru and her boss under his spell. Kaoru gets angry and states she is quitting, her boss is a pervert, and that she wants her paycheck. Her boss says that he can replace her with other sexy women and that he wants his fantasy of her in the sexy bunny outfit. The two begin beating each other up as Rei tries to stop them. Asmodai places him under his spell, thinking that he has a desire to kill Kaoru. However, it backfires as Rei has a desire to kill Asmodai, cutting off the puppets in his hands and breaking the spell on Kaoru and her boss. Rei and the Horror fight and at first, Asmodai has the upper hand, but Rei knocks him back. Asmodai then begins to shed his human form, and Kaoru asks Rei what he is truly after. Rei says that he wants to destroy Kouga and that he attacked her before and got close to her so he could achieve that goal. Asmodai finishes shedding his human body, becoming a fat, monstrous clown demon. He tries to devour Kaoru but is stopped by Rei, who gets knocked aside and buried in debris. Kaoru runs away and bumps into Kouga, who tries to get her to safety while being chased by Asmodai. Asmodai questions why Makai Knights protect humans while fighting Kouga, stating that they are ugly creatures who live in their selfish delusions. He tries to use his hypnotism on Kouga to reveal his true nature, but Kouga resists by blocking the light with his sword. Rei recovers and transforms into Zero, carrying Kaoru's teddy bear and then stabbing Asmodai in the tail. He challenges Kouga to a duel to see who can slay Asmodai first, tossing the teddy bear in the air as Kouga transforms. Rei agrees with Asmodai saying that humans are disgusting creatures who are full of falsehoods. Kouga responds by saying that while that may be true, he still feels they deserve to be protected and will not stop helping them. Both leap into the air and Kouga manages to land the fatal blow before Rei does, catching the teddy bear in the process and tossing it back to Kaoru. The two walk towards each other, seemingly preparing to fight each other, but Rei walks away and says farewell, sarcastically remarking that the two lovers should "enjoy their time together". The next day, Kaoru rehearses saying thank you to Kouga for saving her to her teddy bear, only to see Gonza eavesdropping. She asks where Kouga is, with the butler saying his master has gone out. She catches up with him and asks Kouga if the reason he was standing over her bed yesterday was because he had something he wanted to say to her. Kouga tries to be adamant, saying he's busy hunting Horrors. Kaoru tries to tell him thank you, but get nervous and stutters. The camera then pans out to another clown on the street with ominous music playing. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Keiru (Voice): * : *Beru (Voice): * : *Rose (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * / : * : Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release * Garo Season 1 Vol. 1 featured episodes 1-13 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References Category:Garo episodes Category:Chapter of the Black Wolf episodes